Basic parameters which characterize dynamic convergence eye movements will be identified in individuals with strabismus. Rapid and objective methods will be developed for their measurement. Oculomotor parameters will be correlated with associated sensory anomalies of binocular vision such as amblyopia, suppression and stereoblindness. Results will lead to clinical techniques which yield rapid objective analyses of binocular oculomotor anomalies and indicate the magnitude of associated sensory anomalies. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: Schor, C. M. (1976). Clinical applications of eye movement monitors. The Oregon Optometrists, 43:3, 13.